roleplayforwarriorscatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a rogue cat. In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... I padded around twolegplace. I hadn't eaten in days. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Alexander",I yowled, running up to him with two plump mice hanging from my mouth. "Look what I just caught",I said excitedly.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, thank God," I said. "Can you please share?" "Of course☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) We ate the mouse. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Lets go catch more at the up-walker barn."☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:29, February 12, 2012 (Aren't we in like, a big city?) "Um, O.K" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (IDK) Runs away yelling"Catch me if you can">☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (The rogue setting works better in a big city, just saying) "Dude," I said. "I don't want to play games right now, I'm too tired," I said. (Your cat's a tom, right?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC)(yes) "fine",Lies down on my nest.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I layed down on the cement. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Shared nest with Alexander☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (Isn't that a little awkward, sharing a nest with another dude?) I inched to one side. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:58, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (would you rather sleep on cement) I went to sleep☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) (Eh) Thunder cracked overhead. "Darn it, a storm," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:13, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Lets find somewhere to get out of this storm"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "Agreed," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sees a rat kills it"I got food you get shelter"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. I found a small, abandoned twoleg nest. We took shelter there. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:05, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "Goodnight dear friend"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 01:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hey! Hey! Get out of my nest!" hissed a voice. Near the nest's entrance was a redish brown she-cat. "Get out of my house!" she hissed again. "What? Who are you?" I asked. "Juno Aurelia, now get the heck out of my nest!" she awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "We just need shelter for the rain",I pleaded ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) She narrowed her eyes. I stood up and padded over to her. "Ms. Aurelia," I started, trying to sound as formal as I could. "Would you please alow my friend and I to stay at your home untill the storm subsides." She stared at me for a while, narrowed her eyes, and then smacked me across the face with her paw. My head jerked around and the rest of me followed. "Uh," I said, in a state of shock and pain. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I jumped on her and left a big gash down her side. "That oughta teach you to leave my buddy alone.,I growled☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 12:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Then get the heck out of my house!" she hissed back. (Pretend this is a long argument that I don't feel like writing because I'll end up goin in circles....) "O.K, are we on the same page now?" I asked. "Yeah, fine, you can stay," she replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks, sorry about those scratches.", I hand her some newspaper,"This will help with bleeding", I said.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 13:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Nah," she said. She grabed some cobwebs from the walls of the nest. "These work better," she said as she put them on her wound. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Ok..."☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 16:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Later.... I drifted into sleep but was then awoken by a crack of thunder. I shot up in fright. "The storm's gettin' closer," said Juno. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Stayed asleep☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 16:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) The wind shook the nest around like a peice of moss. I heard a cracking noise, but it wasn't thunder, "The house's going to fall down!' I shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Still sleeps☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 16:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I grabed (I can't spell his name) by the scruff and hauled him out of the house before it fell down. All three of us were outside in the cold and rain. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) (Sebastian) "WHat the let me go", I yowled.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 17:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I droped Sebastian on the sidewalk. "Where do we go now?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know. Juno?"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 17:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) She sighed. "We need to find a new shelter, and this was the only abandoned house for miles," she stoped taking and looked up at me. Her bright green eyes stood out against the black and gray nothingness of the storm. Her pelt was drenched, but she showed no sign of weakness of the wet and cold. She turned around. "Lets start moving," she said as she began to pad off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Shes beautiful",I whispered to Alexander.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 17:59, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. We started traveling through the icy rain. My pelt was drenched to my skin. I let out a sneeze. We found a small peice metal suported by two cinderblocks. We took shelter there. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I made a nest. "Here you go Juno, I said.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 18:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Juno was hard at work making her own nest. "No, I'm fine," she said. I had just finished my own makeshift nest. There was very little material that I could use, so it was not the best nest in the world. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I layed down and went to sleep. I dreamed about Juno And i lying in a feild of soft grass surrounded by our kits.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 18:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) (:P) I fell asleep. The next morning... The storm had finally subsided. I walked out of our crampt little den and streached my legs. Juno padded out as well. "We should hunt," she said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Sounds good to me,"I yawned,☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 18:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) We padded around the alleys, searching for food. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC Finds mouse and kills it.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 19:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I pounced on a rat and I bit its neck. I pcked it p and it hung limp in my jaws. I saw Juno stalking another rat. It saw her and dashed up a pile of several stacked boxes. She chased after it, she swiftly yet gracefuly climbed up the pile. At the top, she cought the rat. She looked down at us from atop the pillar, her green eyes laughing. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:09, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Nice catch"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 19:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," she said as she padded back down to us. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "she doesn't even notice me",I growled to myself.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Juno padded up to me. "Your a good hunter," I told her. "Thanks," she purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I licked her ear."Its true you are wonderful!"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Juno cringed away. "Er, O.K," she said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I crouched down to eat my mouse.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 19:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I sat down to eat my rat. Juno chose to eat farther away from our group. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "You like to be alone don't you Juno",I asked☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 20:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) She didn't awnser. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Just because thats how you have been does not mean that is how you should be",I said matter of factly. "My personal business is mine alone," she hissed. "I don't have to be close to anyone if I don't want to." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "If you do that because you don't want to be hurt you shouldn't. Haven't you heard the saying "Its better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all,I said obviously crossing barriers I shouldn't cross.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 21:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Sebastian, leave the she-cat alone," I warned. "What are you saying," she hissed as she rose to her paws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I stood up too, suddenly regreting ever taking interest in her. I'm saying you can't live your life alone", I shouted storming off.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 21:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) She hissed and rand off in the oppostite direction. "Mouse dung," I said to myself. I ran after Sebastian. "Dude! Wait!" I shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I spun around to face him."What"I shouted☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 21:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) (This is wiered :P) I sighed. "That's not how you get a she-cat to like you," I told him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "I don't care if she likes me",I yelled furiously"But how do you suppose I do it"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 21:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) (Pretend he explanes because I realy don't want to write it :P) "Do ya get it now?' I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:44, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Whatever",I said walking away.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 21:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I sighed and ran off to find Juno. "Juno!" I shouted. "What!" she hissed as she turned to face me. (All long argument that I don't feel like writing) "Fine," she hissed. "I'll go talk to him," ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "What do you want",I growled as Juno and Alex walked up to me.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 21:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) (Alex is going to play mommy :P) "Now both of you," I said. "Say your sorry," ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "no"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:04, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Juno shook her head. I narrowed my eyes. I slaped both of them over the head and they fell to the ground. "How about now?" I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Still no". I scratched Alex's cheek.☆ I grabed Sebastian by the scruff and pinned him to the ground. "Look it," I hissed. "There has been a shortage of prey, a band of theives stealing any cat's prey that they can find, and murderers everywhere! If we stick together we have less of a chace of getting killed, so are you going to help all of us out, or are you goin to continue to act like a stuborn son of a dog?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "I'll help y'all if she will stop being such a loner"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:21, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," hissed Juno. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you".,I hissed back ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:30, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Much better," I said. (Rping Akakios) I saw the three cats in the alley below. "Perfect..." I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:41, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "We have company" ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) (Akakios) I slpied into the shadows, out of sight. (Alex) "Where are you, you coward!" I hissed ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Lets go Alex" ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Wait," said Juno. "I know who that cat was..." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Who is he" ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC)